yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight
の ガイア |phon = Shippū no Ankoku Kishi Gaia |trans = Gaia the Gale-Swift Dark Knight |image = SwiftGaiatheFierceKnight-LCYW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Dark |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |level = 7 |atk = 2300 |def = 2100 |number = 16589042 |effect = Summon |lore = If this is the only card in your hand, you can Normal Summon it without Tributing. |delore = Falls du nur diese Karte auf deiner Hand hast, kannst du diese karte offen in Angriffsposition beschwören, ohne Monster als Tribut anzubieten. Dies wird als Normalbeschwörung behandelt. |ptlore = Se esta é a única carta na sua mão, você pode Normal Summon esta carta virada para cima na Posição de Ataque sem Tributo. |splore = Si tienes solo esta carta en tu mano, puedes Invocar esta carta boca arriba en Posición de Ataque sin ofrecer monstruos como Sacrificio. Esto se trata como una Invocación Normal |jplore = 自分の手札がこのカード１枚のみの場合、このカードはリリースなしで召喚する事ができる。 |chlore = 自己的手卡只有這1張卡的場合，這張卡可以不用解放來召喚。 |dbtlore = If this card is the only card in your Hand, you may summon it in face-up Attack Position without offering monsters as Tributes. This counts as a Normal Summon. |ygolore = If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it without Tributing. |en_sets = 2004 Collectors Tins (CT1-EN004 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN111 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN006 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-EN031 - C) |na_sets = Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN026 - DNPR) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN056 - DNPR) |eu_sets = Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN085 - UR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2004 (CT1-FR004 - ScR) Genèse Ténébreuse 2 (DB2-FR111 - UR) Deck de Structure 5: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR006 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-FR085 - UR) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR031 - C) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2004 (CT1-DE004 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE111 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE006 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-DE085 - UR) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE031 - C) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2004 (CT1-IT004 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT111 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT006 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-IT085 - UR) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT031 - C) |sp_sets = Latas Coleccionables 2004 (CT1-SP004 - ScR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP111 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP006 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-SP085 - UR) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP031 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP085 - UR) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP111 - UR) Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! (DT02-JP006 - NPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.4 (DL4-124 - R) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP006 - C) Structure Deck: Yugi (YU-02 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR111 - UR) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR006 - C) |ntr_sets = Beautiful Challenger (Rare) |wc6_sets = Warrior Collection A (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 19 |anime_dm = 101, 223 |anime_gx = 180 |summon1 = Normal Summon without Tribute |archetype1 = Gaia Knight |database_id = 5243 }}